Vacuum cleaners that may be used to collect both wet and dry material, commonly referred to as wet/dry vacuums or wet/dry “vacs,” are well known. Wet/dry vacs are often used in workshops and or other areas where both wet and dry debris may accumulate.
Wet/dry vacs generally consist of a collection tank or canister and a cover or lid upon which a motor and impeller assembly is mounted. The motor and impeller assembly creates suction within the canister, such that debris and liquid are drawn into the canister through an air inlet to which a hose may be attached. A filter within the canister prevents incoming debris from escaping from the canister while allowing filtered air to escape.
Different attachments may be connected to the hose to allow the wet/dry vacuum to clean different areas. In general, these attachments are formed or a rigid plastic material.
A need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the problems of existing devices.